


It Takes a Group Chat

by Solembum



Series: The Pier [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: It's gonna happen, Like, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, a.lot.of.emoticons, also a duh, and memes, as they should be, but for the most part it's texting, but we'll get to that, cassie is going to steal his phone at some point, duh - Freeform, get ready for meme wars, i'm so happy that's already a tag, implied scott/stephen, implied tony/t'challa, lots of memes, only later, peter and ned being bros, peter ned and shuri are best bros, since the whole shebang is about them, so get ready for that, so much memeing, text fic, there will be some actual writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solembum/pseuds/Solembum
Summary: It takes a group chat to get an engagementPeter has been entrusted with the task of helping his mentor and basically surrogate dad (known by everyone except the two involved) to help propose to his lover King T'Challa of Wakanda.What Tony doesn't know is that Shuri has been leaving every manner hint for her oblivious older brother to propose and has taken it upon herself to get the boulder rolling.With the help of mutual friends, will this unlikely group of teens (and Scott) get these men their happily ever after?





	1. 1

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~** created chat [two men and a wedding maybe]

 **~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~** added **✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰** , **♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛** , and **Scottrageous**

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

Ok so guys

What are we gonna do

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

i’ve literally tried everything

no srsly everything

“hidden” engagement ring catalogues

specs to a new suit that included some of tony’s additions

which is like

marriage material right there

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

i didn’t think your bro was into that sorta stuff??

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

He’s Not

but he’s so Extra Fluffy Whipped (TM)

he auto loves anything tony related

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

woah

we talking about your bro or peter?

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

I mean both yeah

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

Wow

Guys

Such betrayal

Much hurt

Ow

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

omygoddess that memes so old my ancestors called

said you need to Git Gud

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

Top Ten Anime Betrayals

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

OK BUT

SRSLY

GAIS

WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHING

MISTER STARK GAVE ME THIS MISSION

AND I DONT WANNA DISSAPOINT HIM

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

He gave you the mission to help propose to my brother??

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

yes

but like

two months ago

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

tWo MoNtHs

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

in his defense

season 2 of one punch

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

i stand corrected

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

thk u ned

tru friendship

u put the bro in brotastic

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

aww, bro <3

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

<333

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

As much as i hate to interrupt

THE PROPOSAL

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

RIGHT

SO

UH

SUGGESTIONS??

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

hot air balloon?

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

mehhhh

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

spell it out with 2x4s??

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

Meeeeeeehhhhhh

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

his vibranium claws can cut thru annythingg right??

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

idk if i like where this is going

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

i do

continue

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

so we get a boat right and then

(...)

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

ned????

kinda leaving us hanging

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

he just texted

mom found out he still wasn’t dressed for his nan’s bday party

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

Oooooo got it

Tbc then?

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

looks like it TT-TT

tl

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

Later (◦'ںˉ◦)  

[last message 275 minutes ago]

**Scottrageous**

What the hell

WHY AM I IN THIS


	2. 2: The Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it hath spun!

Chat- **[Science Fair]**

 

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

you know

we could totally change the chat name since the fair

was like

3 months ago

 

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

I know that. I just like the looks of it

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

****

you totally forgot how didn’t you

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

You know you say “totally” way too much for someone born after phantom menace

 

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

****

o k FIRST OF ALL

those movies never existed so i have no idea what you’re talkinga bout

AND THIRD OF ALL i feel sorry for you since you guys were the ones who had to live through jarjar binks

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

If you’ve never seen it, how do you know about jar jar?

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

tumblr

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

that’s the one like twitter but weirder right?

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

****

iswear i’ve never met this man in my life ociffer

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

Riiigghhhtttt

So what’s the real reason you spammed my inbox this early

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

ohright! so!

whatcha doin this saturday???

 **ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

What did Pepper say?

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

she said ask you

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

Shit

I might have a thing

I might not have a thing

I hate when she plays these mind games

 

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

ima tell her you cursed in chat

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

And I can tell her all about that field trip to the MoMA

You know, where you really got her souvenir from

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

****

ugh mista stark you dont play fair

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

I’m pretty sure there’s a few professors at MIT who say the same thing

But I digress

What do you need?

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

soooooooo

i miiigghhttt have left a very important tablet at your house

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

Ok?

Just come over and get it

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

no you don’t understand!!

at your _other_ house

the one in malibu

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

Why the

It took you 6 months to remember you left a _tablet_ at my house?

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

****

in my defense

there was a science fair

and ovw came out with new custom skins

mermaid frappucinos were out

i was livin my best life

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

Righht

So why the sudden need?

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

theres pictures on there i gotta show to someone

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

Kinky

Wait

No

Not kinky in the slightest

I forbid it

Whatever it is

It’s forbidden

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

*forbodden

and anyway uh, gross?

totally not like that at A L L

its to prove a point and maybe win some respekt

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

Please tell me you know you spelled that wrong

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

i no not wut you mean

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

I swear it’s like you do this shit on purpose

And I already know

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

L A N G U A G E

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

“Language”

Boy has Pepper got you whipped

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

ima tell her you said that too

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

What was that mister

[media sent]

“Ms. Potts it’s nothing serious honest!”

“I swear I just sat on the sidelines and watched”

“Like a good apprentice”

“That thrown car totally wasn’t me!”

 

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

yOukNoWwHaT

voice clips should be illegal

thats a violation of llike everything

hippo laws or something

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

HIPPA?

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

her too!

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

God, what are they teaching you in school these days

Anyway, I’ll see about Happy or someone else getting it out to you by the weekend

 

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

can we go together??

likE a whole thing??

i need something to look forward to

trig is really kicking me into an early grave this year

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

I thought you took trig last year?

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

me too!

 

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

Alright alright enough of the memes

I’ll see what I can do

No promises

**\\(‾▿‾\\)ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴏᴏꜱ**

****

awesomesauce!

thks so much!! <333333

**ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇᔕᑕIEᑎᑕE**

Sure kid

 

**[two men and a wedding]**

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

the web has been cast yo!

**Scottrageous**

What web?

Wait stop

I see you!!

I see that you’re online!!!

ONE OF YOU DAMN KIDS ANSWER ME!!!

 


	3. 3-In Care Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott finally gets a clue

**[two men and a wedding]**

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

ok u gais, we officially need to srsly start thinking of a plan ok!

i am being super seriel rite now

see this face

its the face of someone super seriel

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

i already gave you my ideas

u said two were felonies

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

teccchnically all of them were but i didn’t want to hurt your feelings

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

aww bro

and awww brooo

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

if

if you two are done

plz

also the plan has a kink

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

we dont kink shame so what is it

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

T’challa is going to a unicef function that weekend

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

ookkkkk

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

in singapore

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

S H A ME

SHAME UPON YOUR KINK

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

SDFKLSJDAKFLJASDKLFJKALDSJFSKDL

U SAID HED BE AVAILABLE

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

TATS WHAT HIS PLANNER SAID

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE DOESN’T UPDATE HIS OWN PLANNER

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

WATS THE POINT OF EVEN HAVING A PLANNER IF YOU DON’T USE IT

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

TATS EXACTLY WAHT I SAID THANK U NED

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

GADSDFASJDKFLASDJKLJASKL;

U GAIS

WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO

WE CAN’T HAVE HIM SHOW UP TO A NON SURPRISE WORTHY HOUSE

THATS LAME

AND ALSO ITS GONNA MAKE ME LOOK BAD

WHICH IS ALSO LAME

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

I SAID I WAS SORRY

will it make you feel better to know i tweeked his beads to meow at random intervals?

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

…

a little yah

 

**scottrageous**

AHA

I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU KIDS

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

oh cool your on!

how we gonna fix this man?

 

**scottrageous**

NO USE RUNNING AWAY NOW I FINALLY CAUGHT ON TO YOU KIDS

What

Fix what now?

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

o m f g

haven’t you been backreading?!??

 

scottrageous

Backreading?

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

I thought you had degrees!

 

**scottrageous**

I do have degrees!

None of them are in text lingo tho

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

a m g

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

he jus said lingo

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

like on purpose and everything

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

the tales of old are tru then

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

our poor ancestors

 

**scottrageous**

What’s that supposed to mean?!

I’m not that old either!

I’m hip to you know

The new sayings and everything

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

GAIS WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR ALL OF THIS

but srsly omfg you actually said hip

like

ican’t

hes even worse than happy i jsut cnt

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

IKR

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

IFKR

 

**scottrageous**

Ughh why am i even in this chat if you’re just going to laugh at how i text

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

wee needed your husband

 

**scottrageous**

_[is typing]_

_[is typing]_

I don’t

If you need him, why did you add ME??

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

he changed numbers and won’t giv it to us

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

its his fault anyway

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

becaus of a debatabacle

 

**scottrageous**

What kind of debacle?

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

noooo

a debacle about a debate

a debatabacle

 

**scottrageous**

Ok

Over what?

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

carebears

 

**scottrageous**

Please tell me thats a joke

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

G A S P

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

ONE DOES NOT JEST ABOUT CAREBEARS

ESPECIALLY OF THIS MANNER SIR

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

OhDare

a plague upon your houses

All of them

even the tiny model built ones that you play in sometimes

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

EXSPECIALLY THOS

 

**scottrageous**

Ohmygod fine i’m sorry

And how do you even know about those?!?!

That’s

That’s a private manner

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

we added cassie on snapchat

wer stories are epicly amazings

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

A+ cinema

12/10 would see again

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

my current fave is the back to the future recreation

 

****

 

**scottrageous**

Oh well

I mean

Yeah she’s. She’s pretty talented

But anyway, why do you need Stephen for?

He’s not really friends with either Stark and as far as I know, he hasn’t met with the King since the last battle with Doom

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

abouttt thaaattt

tell him Sorry again about the net

he’ll know what you mean

 

**scottrageous**

Noted

But that still doesn’t answer my question

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

so like

we’re trying to plan a way for tony and t’challa to propose to each other

annd we had a almost maybe sorta plan

before t’challa rUiNeD it

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

think of the meows petey

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

i can still be petty!1!1!11!

 

**scottrageous**

There’s ones in those exclamations

But that's on purpose, isn’t it?

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

omg u gais he’s learning this is so cute

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

its like watching a baby giraffe take their first steps

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

Sobeautiful

Somajectic

Suchlength

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

Love

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

Jealousy

Spiderling

Touch

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

Forever

 

**scottrageous**

Obsession

Calven klein

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

Obse-

 

**scottrageous**

You aren't the only ones who watch family guy you know

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

wats was from family guy

**scottrageous**

Oh God my head hurts

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

spray it with windex

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

CAN U FEEL IT NOW MR KRABS

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

bIg mOod

 

**scottrageous**

Oowwwww

AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T ANSWERED MY QUESTION

WHY. STEPHEN.

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

cuz he can use magic

and that might be important

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

Ye

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

4 the plan i mean

but also it's pretty heckin awesome in general soo

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

agreed

on both points

 

**scottrageous**

Let me get this straight

You added me to your chat on the off chance that i could talk my husband into helping you help Stark and the actual King of Wakanda get hitched

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

yuppers

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

yurpp

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

bingo bango jango

 

**scottrageous**

One second

 

\----------------------------------

 

Scott looked up from his phone too see Stephen meditating in the archway to the kitchen. Usually he would take this as a challenge to see how far he could get into the other’s pants while ant-sized before he noticed but today he had bigger plans.

“Hey,” he knew just talking normally that the other could still here him and was rewarded with a short hum in answer. “Who’s your favorite care bear?”

It was a stretch that the sorcerer would actually answer him since not only was it a random question but if the debacle, debated debacle, debal-whatever. If that had been as bad as the teens said, he might catch on and then he’d be stuck answering some weird questions. Fortunately this didn’t happen. Instead, Stephen was quiet just long enough for Scott to think he had slipped back under before he murmured, “Funshine bear.” His husband could barely stifle his offended gasp before furiously typing on his phone.

 

\----------------------------------

**scottrageous**

I’m in

Also I’m getting a divorce

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

HA!

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

YuUuUuusSss

oh about the being included thing

though i compltely understand the divorce thing

Tragic

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

At least he didn’t say brave heart lion

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

wHo DaReS?!!

 

**♛ ⓝⓔⓓⓓⓨⓖⓡⓐⓗⓐⓜⓢ ♛**

THATS NOT EVEN A bEaR

 

**scottrageous**

It could still be worse

He could’ve said the penguin

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

u shut yer dirty mouth right now

cozy heart penguin is a friggen gem and you can fite me

 

**✰▸ Sᕼᙀᖇ'ᒪᗩᑎKᗩ (/❛o❛)/ ✰**

its ok

we think its weird 2

 

**~SᑭIᗪᕮᖇᒪIᑎG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~**

FI T E ME


End file.
